Past Feathers
by AngelicSerenade
Summary: Articuno's suffered a lot. But she can't rid her past. At first she's happy but she ends up doubting herself. Nice fanfic for those who love Articuno!     Plus theres a couple of my favourite legendaries and pokemon in there too!


Past feathers

All I could see was a dull blackness. Simple and untamed. That's what I liked about hibernating in the harsh winter months. It gave me time to think. Time to think about why I was put here, why I was born with a shimmering blue tail and the unbeatable power of ice. I just didn't understand. Why was I born? What was I meant to do? Moreover, what was my purpose?

I think about it every waking hour, every minute of my life, even though I am immortal. I remember a lot of things. My memory stretches to the day I was born, the day my brothers were held hostage by the evil collector. The day when a young boy saved us from being 'collected' I wanted to thank him, but he went away.

Life… I think about it too much. I try not to bring the past crashing down on me, like the way my father crashed into the sea after a near capture.

It is time, time to forget the past and look forward to a new beginning. I awaken from my long sleep. My eyes flutter open like a dozen butterfrees racing for their nest. My wings slowly lift up and shimmer like diamonds. My head rises and my tail flicks up wards. My mind is set and I fly, taking off from the small cave I slept in.

I gracefully flew over cloudless skies, memories fading like old photographs. I feel the cool air against my feathers, the road ahead was long and it was inviting me on a journey. I mentally obeyed and my wings flapped in time with the winds. Many small birds Pokémon flapped beside me as they shouted words of encouragement,

'The past is history, tomorrow's a mystery, and treasure today for it is a gift. That is why it is called the present'

My thinking grinded to a halt as I saw a glorious lake set in a blissful green forest. The water was so clear that I could see Finneons and Goldeens playing with each other, their fins setting off an array of bright colours. Then I saw the majestic Suicune, standing proud at what she had made. Her purple mane lapped in the wind. She looked at me with a look of faith and trotted near and said three simple words and these words I will never forget 'Never give up'

Giving up was never my thing and as I took off, I realised something I should have realised about, that I can't give up just because of my past.

Flying over villages and cities, people began to stare like I was an awed beauty, the one told in legends, the majestic blue bird with the blood red eyes. They were labels, pure labels that I shrugged off.

Landing near a deserted plant, I checked myself in the water to make sure I had no damage on me. There was nothing on the outside but in the inside tells a different story and is where all my emotions spilled out.

I started to cry, knowing that the past is the only thing that was preventing me from continuing onwards. My tears fell and the rain drizzled. My tears were unseen, like my future. They fell down my sky blue cheeks and landed on the ground, shattering like glass.

Suddenly a lone bird came out of hiding and saw me crying near the water hearing the constant smashing of my tears. It trotted over and looked at me without me knowing. I turned my head slightly around to the bird in question. It had spiky yellow and black feathers and a pair of soulless black eyes outlined in a thin black. It was Zapdos. He lifted his spiky wing and curled it around me. Feeling his presence was one thing I wasn't expecting,

"Articuno, why do you cry?" asked Zapdos softly, nudging against my face,

"It's my past I cannot rid. It's those memories that won't fade" I mumbled under my breath.

"Articuno, we live in a world where some memories cannot be rid and some that can. Humans go through terrible things in the same way that we Pokémon go through terrible things. Sometimes we need to let go of what troubles us. What troubles you in the past?" Zapdos said. I replied, knowing that he'd miss half of it,

"Zapdos, that time when we were captured by that mysterious man and how he tortured us and how we ended up fighting and ohh it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have intervened"

Zapdos looked at me and nuzzled closer. I let his spiky feathers rub against my own soft one,

"Articuno, you have to forget those memories and cover them with new happier memories. Do you have any memories that are happy and joyful?" asked Zapdos. I then remembered the memories that were somehow forgotten, they flashed through my head.

"There was that time when I made friends with several bird Pokémon and we all played together, swooping through the air, and that other time when it was Suicune's birthday and we had a great time. She was so happy. There was a time when lord Rayquaza paid a visit to us and we had dinner at the sky pillar served by his loyal birds" I replied. Zapdos gave a smooth smile,

"You have many memories to wallpaper the ones which trouble you. You have many legendary friends including those in the Sinnoh region. You are special and unique just as all humans are not the same but share one common goal..." said Zapdos,

"And Zapdos what is the common goal that humans have?" I asked, my tears stopping,

"Ah yes their goal, to be happy. That is what we Pokémon must be...happy" he replied letting go of me. The rain stopped and the sun flared out of the clouds.

"Thank you Zapdos, for being a really honest and true brother" I said.

"There is something I should probably show you" said Zapdos, leading with his wing to a large amount of land surrounded by the walls of the power plant. Lights were strung up and there were several legendaries waiting for me. There were the three legendary dogs Raikou, Suicune and Entei, the eons Latios and Latias, My other brother Moltres, wings shining. Uxie, Mespit and Azelf were there along with Jirachi and Mew and Rayquaza and Manaphy. They had lain on a special party just for me with a large sized buffet and music. I was so happy I could cry. The past meant nothing to me now. All that mattered was the now and the future. I could still remember what the bird Pokémon said to me. It echoed through my mind as i enjoyed my time with the legendaries,

'_The past is history, tomorrow's a mystery, and treasure today for it is a gift. That is why it is called the present'_


End file.
